


A Blur of Misfortune

by Opportunist_WritingLooseYokais



Category: Japanese Mythology
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Freeform, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Minor Taiwanese mythology, Shintoism, Yôkai, complicated earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opportunist_WritingLooseYokais/pseuds/Opportunist_WritingLooseYokais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, now that I'm turning sixteen and my brother has his own place, I get to to visit him in Tokyo," Simon explained. He properly turned and added, "'Cus you know, that's where he lives."<br/>"I get the drift," Krei muttered. "The boy has finally come of age and is now leaving to fulfil his love and dreams to visit his big bro in the big league. What next? A magical Emperor's princess shows up and the two get married with the brother as his best man."</p>
<p>  Through this trip, a grouchy oni, an annoying best friend, an opportunist brother, a hot cold neighbour, and other thingies will experience a roller coaster ride of hellish circumstances, facing mischievous spirits, angry hunters, and a talking dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking pets to Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. A grouchy oni, an annoying best friend, an opportunist brother, a hot cold neighbour, and other thingies thrown in as well.

**Krei**

  Even if the sun remained in its position above the clouds, Krei Fukui knew that a forever had just passed. He knew he was looking stupid, a half-oni waiting at the school gates after open hours, and he had all of this to blame on Simon Tsukino. The image of a shady, sadistic look Krei predicted plastered on the Japanese boy's face whilst he peered down the window of the school building. A laugh and maybe hands rubbing together cunningly could have been added as well.

    The sharp pearly whites hidden in Krei's scowling mouth were grinding dangerously hard enough to possibly have his sharpest fangs grow blunt or chipped. Krei was like a blossoming volcano, anticipating to erupt into ruthless flames and overflowing lava as soon as his yellow eyes spot that damn human. Anger wouldn't be the most appropriate nor accurate term used in Krei's current description, but more like frustration or highly short patience. None of this was out of his usual demeanour for it seemed crabbiness was practically stamped as his ideal personality trait.

    Along with his disgruntled nature followed high/snobbish expectations, slight violent actions, realistic perspective, sarcastic responses, and obscene vocabulary. None of this was outrageous since the majority of the oni-hybrid population owned these traits. Though honestly, Krei held record for giving out the longest, most lewd, and most unthinkable palavers. Simon once mentioned to Krei that he sympathised the people surrounding them under a kilometre's distance.

   Only for a moment were Krei's cheeks puffed out childishly and eyebrows furrowed deeply. His pointed ears twitched when he took sound of feet shuffling in what he assumed was a scurrying pace. He pushed off from his leaning stance against the fence and turned to glare at the sheepish Simon. 

  "Why you little sh—" Krei was cut off when a body was roughly forced into his, this movement proven intentional from the shover.

  From the stranger's posture, it was known that he had shoved Krei's back with his shoulder, and his glaring eyes and flared nose proved that he meant it. Krei narrowed his eyes to shape his predatory look, even managing to successfully emphasise on his bared teeth. The stranger couldn't be older than a teenager even if his face was mostly covered by his long, knotty blonde locks. 

  "Watch where you're going, freak," the rude boy snapped. "Just go to back the circus. Maybe that's where you'll realise what your kind's useful for." 

  Krei's hand clenched into a hard fist that caused the light reddish-grey to turn white on his knuckles. He eyed shover's face, specifically at the left side of his jaw. The guy's skin could only be one of a baby's butt, and not even a single trace of manly facial hair or rough, sharp angles surrounded his face. He looked like a child now that his hair was pushed back behind his shoulders and ears. 

  "Fuck off," Krei retaliated in a drawl. "Go crawl into your mother's arms and suck on her wrinkly rolls of flabs whilst she explains to you how to actually fucking insult like a man before I'll show you what an oni can do."

  "Oh, and what are you going to do, exactly?" The stranger gave out a piggish snort. "Use your stubby little horns to charge me with?" He said this in a mock-cooing voice, adding teasing babyish sounds afterwards. "Hojiji-Hondae-Chong-Ching-Chang."

  It wasn't just Simon's best friend's species that insufferable douchebag was insulting, even if it was poorly constructed, but both of their Japanese blood thriving through their veins. Simon scowled and went forward, rewarding the indecent racist with a roll of kicks, punches, and the final headbutt. His breathing was low and heavy but his face was absolutely unreadable as he stared down at the unconscious boy.

    Krei stood beside Simon and nudged his arm roughly. "I had that," Krei grumbled.

    A scoff came from Simon's obnoxious smirking mouth and he folded his arms loosely, retorting, "But I handled it better."

    The oni descendant rolled his yellow eyes and trudged towards his house with Simon following nonchalantly.

    For a moment, Simon watched in fascination as Krei waded through the street, mumbling incoherent and probably obscene profanities under his breath. He wondered on how that sharp mouth of his hadn't came off or broke yet after using it like that for all of his eventful sixteen years.

   Suddenly, Simon's mind swiped blank when he had realised that he had forgotten something so important to mention to Krei.

    Where he was once a metre behind Krei, he was now currently catching up to his side. Krei glanced at him and arched his eyebrow to question why Simon was acting so excited. Simon grinned toothily and ruffled Krei's unbelievably soft, fluffy black hair. The oni whined in protest, fussing over his extraordinarily lovely hair.     

   "Hair as fluffy as ever~" Simon sang teasingly, pinching Krei's smooth warm cheeks.

    "What now, abominable prick?" Krei shoved his friend away from himself. 

    Simon's hand reluctantly retreated from Krei's head but his grin stupidly remained on his face. He turned to have Krei watch his back, bringing his own hand to thoughtfully stroke his chin. Only his neck craned so he could partly see the curious Krei watching him.

    "Well, now that I'm turning sixteen and my brother has his own place, I get to to visit him in Tokyo," Simon explained. He properly turned and added, "'Cus you know, that's where he lives."  

    "I get the drift," Krei muttered. "The boy has finally come of age and is now leaving to fulfil his love and dreams to visit his big bro in the _big league_. What next? A magical Emperor's princess shows up and the two get married with the brother as his best man."

    Simon pouted. "Oh, Krei, don't say it like that. You make me sound like a horrible friend who wouldn't even think of asking you to come along with."

    "And what's the catch?"

    Now Simon acted flabbergasted. "No catch, brother! Can't a brother show his brother his brother from another mother and that first brother gets to be known as the awesomest, generous, coolest brother that his brother and the brother from another mother ever had?"

    Krei shook his head for he started to become slightly dizzy. "I'm confused."

   After Simon rolled his eyes, he jumped forward to Krei and shook his shoulders. "You're coming to Tokyo with me no matter what!"

****


	2. Anticipating Unpredictables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First appearance of my favourite character, Hiashi, and his adorable oniiiiiiiii-chan behaviour. ;B

** Ash  **

  The Twenty year-old Hiashi sandwiched the phone inbetween the side of his face and his right shoulder. He was grinning as he spoke since he was talking to his younger brother, of course. Held between his arm and side were two futons whilst he made way towards the lounge. The anticipation buzzing through his body was equal to the energy that Simon had on the other side of the call.

  It had been two years since Ash had last seen Simon, and he knew that he was not the same wiry, light skinned kid over the time. When Ash had placed the phone next to his ear, he must've broken his record of widening his eyes so large once Simon's voice made target into Ash's ear. At first, he mistook the unfamiliar sound to be his brain communicating to his ear with full of misconceptions. There were no abrupt elevations in pitch, no scratchy coatings, but there definitely was a smooth and deeper condition into his voice. Ash could tell that Simon sounded kind of like himself, but only an indescribable twinge separated the definite distance.

  " _So you're sure that your roommates don't mind us staying over?_ " Simon asked precariously.

  Even if Simon couldn't see it, Ash still shook his head. "Nup, I don't have any."

  " _Really? You mentioned you did ..."_ Simon momentarily paused for a reconsideration _. "Well, yeah, you didn't literally mention the word 'roommates' but you talked about these guys._ "

  "Just because I said names doesn't mean that they're living me," Ash clarified. "But, chill. I think you'll like them." He grinned. "Okay, hint: you were introduced to two of them when I was still in high school."

  There was a quiet pause, excluding the faint crackling from the other side of the line. Then, a long hum hung into the air, rewarded by emotionally lyrical shouts by an unknown voice. Ash waited, amused by the argument that Simon couldn't resist engaging into, but occasionally cringed when they had sprouted out cusses and dirty innuendoes.

  It was as if Ash forgot that Simon wouldn't be the same reckless boy who relied on actions more than words of wit, and it felt strange for realising that it was reality. Finally the line went peaceful and Simon cleared his throat.

  " _Sorry about that, Ash. You were talking about some dudes that I may know?_ " He paused again, and when it finally ended, there was a loud hoot blaring through the phone's speaker. " _No way! Is it Tyler and James?_ "

  "Yep, they live in the same suburb. Ironically, we found each other in the convenience store exactly like how we first met. They were just as crazy as you were when I told them you were visiting."

  " _Well, my friend agreed to come along. His name is Krei a-aaaaand ... yeah, he was the one you heard me arguing with. Sorry 'bout that. But he's cool in a way, but can get crabby like that when people irritate him_."

  "If you say he's cool then that's fine." Ash glanced at the door when a suspiciously loud groan erupted from outside, following along with a door knob loudly shifting and several loud hits on wood. "Hey, I gotta go. You'll have to wait a bit, I'll be coming soon. Where are you, anyways?"

  " _In the toilet_ ," Simon automatically answered this quite bluntly.

  Ash chuckled. "Well, that must be very awkward and utterly insanitary. Remind me not to touch your phone again."

  " _Yep_."

  "Okay, see you there."

  " _Bye, Woocums~_ " Simon ended fashionably with a stretched smooching noise, earning a scoff from his older brother.

  After inhaling a deep breath and shoving his phone into his pocket, Ash hastily made way to the exit of his apartment. There outside he found his neighbour, bruised and exhausted, taking war with her door handle with the remaining energy she could muster. Ash sighed and tapped her shoulder, causing her to jolt in alarm and trap him into a suffocating head lock.

  "Hey, hey. It's me; Ash," Hiashi wheezed, squeezing himself out of her grip.

  After he heightened himself properly, he frowned and eyed her wounds, obviously unhappy with discovering that she had gotten into another. "Did you have to get involved with Takara again, Mori?"

  Moriyuki glared at him whilst she harshly brushed the dirt off of her tattered shirt. "She and her friends got me surrounded. Had no choice, Hiashi."

  Moriyuki Minami, often addressed  simply as 'Mori', was a fierce young woman bred like a true warrior. She was twenty as well, and possessed many attractive features that often underestimated her when she regularly stuck on reluctant smiles. Her height was above average, her straight black hair ending below her waist emphasised that long measurement. The snowy complexion filling her skin added with rosy blushes, her brown almond shaped eyes and her dark red lips resembled a magnificently defined snow woman's face.

  "Alright." Ash gave out another sigh and the grinned, amused. "You locked yourself out, didn't you?"

  Even if she was rolling her eyes, it was obvious that she was going to confess how it all happened, which she did. "Yes, I locked the door with my keys and put it in my jacket pocket. During the fight, most probably that I may have dropped them."

  Ash opinionated that conversing with Mori was refreshing since she could be able to answer him honestly, and her perspective over things would be beyond different that Ash couldn't manage to see or understand unless it was explained.

  Ash smiled fondly and remembered the two first meeting. Both were moving into their apartments at the same time, both smothered in their boxes and luggages as they struggled to open their doors with their new keys. The two then ended up engaged in a deep conversation over family and personal goals.

  "For the meantime, you can stay at my place," Hiashi suggested. "You can clean up and borrow a shirt because yours looks a little too damaged to wear for public."

  He eyed the long rip across her stomach area. Reopening the door, he gestured Mori to enter, the latter obliging. She ran her fingers through her neat hair and exhaled deeply. Her hand, temperature of negative degrees, softly patted Ash's bicep as she walked past.

  "Thanks, Hiashi," Mori mumbled and took a seat on the black plush couch. "I owe you a lot."

  "No problem," Ash replied. "I'll get you a shirt. Wait there."

  He hesitated and watched her back thoughtfully, quickly swooping down to peck his lips on her cheek before evacuating upstairs. Mori's lips parted widely but out came an inaudible gasp of disbelief, even though he tended to do that to her every chance he got. The female's shock eased when Hiashi's Akita dog, Ori, trudged towards her and flopped down at her feet.

  The name that the Akita possessed originated from a fun and nostalgic backstory, all because of a packet of Oreos. Formerly unnamed, Ori was extremely curious and adventurous, always wandering around Ash's place like there would be a hidden mystery. Hiashi and his friends, including Moriyuki, were watching movies where they had spilled dozens of food all over the table in front of the television.

  Ori was prancing around, jumping at one place to another, until he had reached the overflowed table and stopped. His eyes were fixated upon the top where a box of Oreos partly hung past the edge. Oblivious to anyone, he had crouched into a hunting position, estimated, and then leaped until part of his body hit the Oreos so it could fall to the ground.

  The young Ori took it in his mouth and vigorously shook his head in attempt to rip the cardboard in shreds. Although it seemed his technique was flawless, all the destruction made on the box was excessive dog slobber. Ash then quickly took the Oreo pack from Ori's mouth, but the sudden idea struck his head.

  Ash reappeared with three objects in his hands: a shirt, a brush, and a black hair-tie. He grinned proudly and tossed Mori the shirt that she caught successfully and thanked for. On the table, the same table where Ori stole the Oreos, Ash placed the brush but still kept the tie twisted in his fingers, testing its elastic potential.

  "Do you want this? S'not mine but I found it in my bathroom." Mori gestured Ash to come closer so she could examine. After Ash obliged, he continued. "It might be yours or Marquise, considering that youse are the only two girls who visit."

  "When did you find this?" Moriyuki asked.

  "Four days ago after I told you about Simon coming," Ash answered. A forgotten thought had resurfaced, and he furrowed his eyebrows and nibbled on his lower lip. He widened his eyes so suddenly once he finally remembered the lost focus. "Which reminds me; I kind of need to leave and get Simon and his friend."

  Whilst Ash quickly left to search for his wallet and keys, Mori had successfully completed the task of changing clothing and brushing her hair. She stood up once Ash returned in front of her and cleared her throat. Ash took control of his frantic self and gave time to look at her with expectancy.

  "I'll go with you," Moriyuki claimed much more as a statement rather than a suggestion. "I'll help you carry the baggage. Plus, you look like you need someone to prevent you from crashing. You're way too jittered up right now to be focused."

  As soon as Mori decided to take a foot forward, it so happened that Ori desired to stand up right in front of her and stretch with his lower end popped up. It was too late for Mori to take that step back and tripped, earning a complaint from the grey Akita. Ash only moved a bit forward to sloppily catch her in his arms and grinned lopsidedly once she had dared a glance to his is face.

  "Alright. Cool," Hiashi replied rather nonchalantly.

  Although she stood up properly and muttered a curt thanks, a warmth flittered across her cheeks like spreading fire upon melting snow. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she quietly followed Ash towards the door, unfazed when the loud noise of the doorbell erupted. She paid no mind to who it was, but kept her eyes gazed to the floor at her black boots.

  "Um, are we interrupting anything?" It was Tyler who spoke, and the way his voice was implying his words made Mori look up.

  Once she grasped the misunderstanding of the situation, she frowned distastefully. Yes, borrowing Hiashi's shirt that was wrinkled due to the stumble could be a possible misconception, and how the disheveled Ash was sheepishly running his hand through his messy hair as well .... but, really. That was just nasty of Tyler and his little imaginative perspective.

  "No, actually. We were just heading to the airport," Ash answered in his and casual tone. Mori knew that he noticed Tyler's subtle message but easily brushed it off as a joke. "Hey, can you guys stay here while we're gone? You know, just to mind everything."

  "No problem," James answered as he followed the others into the apartment. "See ya, Ash. Bye, Mori."

  The others also shared part on bidding farewells, also adding on their excitement for the visitors arriving. Marquise hooked her thin arms around Ash's and Mori's necks, pulling their faces to squeeze into her glowing cheeks. She squealed and danced where she stood, forcing the two to follow her lead.

  "Come home quickly. I just can't wait!" Then Marquise's eyes widened, and her deathly grip on Ash and Mori loosened. "Wait, not too quickly, though. Can't be getting you and the others in an accident. Hehehe."

  Gritting her teeth, Mori twisted out of Marquise's arm and stumbled through the doorway of Ash's apartment. She gave one glance to the others whilst smoothing out her—Ash's—shirt. A smile twitched onto her lips for a minuscule moment when Ash grinned toothily at her, it disappearing once he exited the apartment as well. The noise of Mori's and Ash's four other friends became faint behind the door after Ryu had closed it after finally giving a last bye.

  Ash and Mori walked alongside each other down to where Ash had parked his car. Once they arrived at the airport—which took about twenty minutes of driving—Ash stole another kiss on her cheek before bolting out of the car.


End file.
